Consumer electronics devices, such as televisions, set-top boxes, stereo equipment, and personal computers, continue to expand in popularity. Typically, remote controls are provided with these devices to allow users to control the devices from a distance. As technology has advanced, remote controls have become increasingly user-friendly. Some modern remote controls now include touch interfaces, such as touch pads and touch screens.
Along with the continued growth in popularity of consumer electronics devices, the manner in which a wide variety of content is delivered to users has expanded. For example, video can now be viewed on a wide array of devices, including televisions, laptop computers, hand-held computers, and mobile phones.
Likewise, the delivery of supplemental content, such as advertising, viewing information, or schedule information, has become increasingly sophisticated. For example, advertising relevant to a particular video and formatted for a particular device can be generating in near real-time for delivery and display to a user.